


Fix you [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how but they ended up together. I would've said that Crowley died and got into Heaven, but let's be honest, who would've even believe in this xD Maybe Bobby became angel. And after that "fall" he once again became human and found and cure Crowley... smth like this^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix you [vid]




End file.
